AFRO - DITA (13 años en la historia)
by diyeim
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron porque Afrodita y Mascara le eran leales al Patriarca, todo comenzó porque Afro no tiene la culpa de ser como es y Masky no pudo evitar la tentación.


**AFRO - DITA**

**13 AÑOS EN LA HISTORIA.**

**SEGUNDO RELATO**

Por: Diyeim

**Resumen**: Arles ha tomado el puesto del patriarca, sin embargo Saga aun ronda en el santuario para no despertar sospechas, ese sería el ultimo día en que el caballero de geminis estaría en el santuario, aunque sus planes se retrasaron un poco, por ayudar a un par de Amigos... Afrodita no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es.

Afrodita lloraba desconsolado, el pequeño tenía 9 años, entrenaba para la armadura de Piscis y su maestra era el ser más despreciable que había sobre la tierra, aun mas que Tereo y lo peor era que él no tenía ni la fuerza, ni la voluntad para acabar con su desdicha, todo era culpa de ella, su alma corrompida debería estar pudriéndose en el infierno y no embelezandose con el sufrimiento de él. Dita estaba seguro que ella estaba loca, la odiaba como solo un hombre podía odiarla, él no tenía la culpa de existir, de ser lo que era, él no tenía la culpa de que su esposo la hubiera dejado porque no parió a una mujer sino a un niño, Afrodita no tenía la culpa de que esa demente le hubiese bautizado con el nombre de una chica y hubiera intentado engañar a Ovidio diciéndole que él era una mujer, él, ¡por un demonio no tenía la culpa de que esa bruja lo hubiera criado como una niña!.

Y luego se quejaba de que fuera afeminado, era una hipócrita. Afrodita tenía muy serias razones para estar confundido, pero lo que esa loca había hecho todo ese año había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, él ya no soportaba mas, estaba al borde del suicidio, como pretendía esa mujer que la llamara madre después de todas las abominaciones que con él había cometido.

Su cuerpo en ese momento estaba cubierto de heridas causadas por un látigo, la piel en varias partes se levantaba exponiendo su carne viva, Dita quería hablar contarle a alguien su tristeza desahogarse, declararse inocente, nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando su padre lo molió a golpes por parecer mujer, tampoco cuando los otros aprendices lo lapidaban o intentaban violarlo, defenderse de un hombre para él era fácil, pero hacerlo de una mujer era imposible.

En ese momento Saga se dirigía a tomar su puesto como Patriarca pero al pasar cerca del lugar donde se escondía el caballero no pudo más que detenerse, al verlo los cabellos blancos se tornaron azules nuevamente y una inmensa lastima cubrió su corazón, la ropa desgarrada de Afro, las sogas que aun ataban una de sus manos a aquella roca y el látigo deshecho en una esquina comprimieron su alma.

- Afrodita – exclamo con voz exánime destruyendo la soga que aun ataba al niño.- que sucedió amigo.- Afrodita lo miro y no pudo más que llorar sobre el regazo del caballero de geminis. Saga dejo que se desahogara pero se preocupo al ver como sangraba.

Por casualidad ese día Mascara andaba recogiendo lagartijas para su experimento numero 470 de taxidermia, al ver a los dos caballeros en la distancia quiso ir a molestarlos por su cercanía, pero en cuanto vio mejor la escena se arrepintió de haber ido hasta allí, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás su experimento tendría que esperar.

- ¿Que paso mariquita, quien te hizo esto?

- Calla mascara no vez que está mal, sangra mucho.- dijo Saga

- No morirá por eso, es muy fuerte para hacerlo, - dijo Mascara haciéndose el desentendido pero al ver las lagrimas del niño se conmovió, y alejo a Saga para ver mejor su estado. – se contaminaran sus heridas mejor lo llevamos con las sacerdotisas.- Saga asintió y se fueron de inmediato.

Arles, la presencia maligna de Saga se estaba desesperando con la espera, la aparición de Afrodita en su vida era un contratiempo en sus planes. Finalmente el futuro santo despertó, sus heridas fueron atendidas aunque tuvieron que arrancar varios trozos de piel gracias a las pócimas de aquellas brujas que se hacían llamar sacerdotisas, mejorarían con los días, pero el dolor perduraría en su ser.

- ¿Que paso niñita?- pregunto Mascara

- Realmente te importa Mascara- dijo con tristeza el niño, el futuro caballero de la muerte se cruzó de brazos ofendido y miro a otro lado- no espera Mascara, perdóname gracias por preguntar, es que tengo tanta rabia, tanto odio en mi alma, deseo con todo mi corazón matar a Medea.- la expresión de aquel angelical rostro y el cosmos del mismo dijo más que mil palabras.

Tanto Mascara como Saga y Arles se sintieron atraídos por aquellas palabras.

- Entonces mátala- sugirió Mascara tranquilo.

- No es tan fácil, no tengo la fuerza, además el patriarca me asesinaría si lo hago, sería un parricidio y eso está prohibido en el santuario.

- Tonterías, acaso importa el castigo yo voy a matar a Tereo y nadie lo impedirá.- dijo Mascara sintiéndose identificado con Dita, los dos tenían maestros despreciables, maestros que merecían morir de una manera atroz.

- Se honesto Afrodita, no es solo porque seas débil o porque te vallan a castigar. No la matas simplemente porque es tu madre- Dita bajo la cabeza condolido al verse descubierto por Saga.

- Olvídenlo muchachos, debo volver- dijo Afrodita levantándose de la camilla y dirigiéndose a su casa. Mascara suspiro frustrado, no era lo mismo matar a un extraño que a un pariente.

Cuando Dita se fue los dos muchachos se miraron. Tenían que hacer algo y Arles ya sabía que.

- Dime Mascara haz progresado con lo de disecar insectos.- comento el santo de geminis.

- Insectos no, vertebrados, - aclaro enojado - y si voy bien, el nuevo Patriarca me permitió conseguir información sobre el tema, hasta me dio permiso para experimentar, eso trae a Tereo de cabezas- de repente la mirada del niño se vuelve suspicaz- y tu como lo sabes.- Saga miro a otro lado quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Escuche al patriarca comentar algo.

- Ah..., ¿y tu como has tomado lo del nuevo patriarca?, digo, Shion había dicho que tu serias el que lo sucedería en el poder cuando muriera no un desconocido.- comento Mascara.

- Yo o Aioros – Aclaro el geminiano.

- Si, si... No soy lame suelas pero tu serias mejor patriarca que Sagitario, a él le falta carácter para mandar. Bueno eso creo. Aunque de todos modos me da igual- dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- al final el puesto se lo dieron a otro anciano.

- No tengo problemas con el nuevo patriarca, es más me ha nombrado su consejero y de hecho me enviara a una misión especial, así que no me verán por un buen tiempo.- declaro Arles tejiendo su red.

- Bueno, no te pienso extrañar.- Mascara le dio la espalda al santo pero este lo detuvo.- ni a ti ni a tu hermano.- dijo el chico suspicaz.

- ¿No te gustaría disecar muertos? Ya sabes humanos - pregunto Arles para cambiar el tema e intrigando al niño.

- A que te refieres, el patriarca no lo permitiría.- dijo Mascara.

- Oh sí, lo permitirá,- aseguro- si se lo pido, así lo hará- Géminis sonrío malévolamente, su cabello era totalmente blanco, hecho que no perturbo al futuro santo de cáncer, porque en el santuario había muchos tipos que podían modificar partes de su cuerpo a su antojo, y por lo visto el color de cabello era lo más elemental de la técnica.

- ¿En que estas pensando Saga?- pregunto el Mascara más que entusiasmado.

- En ayudar a un amigo, Dita nunca matara a la bruja esa, y tu quieres experimentar por lo alto, si yo me encargo del patriarca los tres obtendríamos lo que queremos.- argumento Arles satisfecho

- ¿Y tú qué es lo que quieres Saga? - pregunto el chico dejando muy claro que de bobo no tenía un pelo.

- No sé algo simple, Una promesa de lealtad quizás, que dices Maski aceptas.

- Podría pensarlo, pero si me vuelves a llamar así serás mi primer experimento y me vale madres el patriarca.- Arles sonrió sellando el pacto, ahora las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Afrodita llego a Piscis, allí Medea lo esperaba vestida con su traje dorado.

- ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS? ME PREOCUPE POR TI, ACASO TE DI PERMISO DE LEVANTARTE DE AQUEL LUGAR! - grito furiosa

- Unos compañeros me encontraron, y me llevaron con las sacerdotisas.- dijo cansado el niño.

- No entiendes- dijo la mujer señalándolo con un dedo- debiste obligarlos a que te dejaran allí, yo iba por ti, yo pensaba curar tus heridas.- Dita la miro con asco porque sabía lo que esa frase podía significar.

- Estoy bien.- dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto pero la mujer lo arrinconó contra la pared.

- QUE PIENSAS CABALLERO, QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE TE DE LA GANA, SE TE OLVIDA QUIEN MANDA OVIDIO, NO TE PUEDES IR SIN MI PERMISO.- grito nuevamente la dama.

- ¡NO! - grito el niño- ¡MALDITA SEA A TI ES LA QUE SE TE OLVIDA QUE NO SOY OVIDIO, SOY AFRODITA, MALDICIÓN, TU HIJO!

- No, no te vanaglories de ser mi hijo, eres igual a él- la mujer golpeo a niño haciéndolo sangrar luego lo volvió a colocar contra la pared y empezó a susurrarle sensualmente en su oído- eres tan bello como él – la amazona poso su lengua en el cuello del muchacho y empezó a besarlo.

- No soy él – dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a llorar cubierto por las exigentes caricias de Medea- suéltame mamá te lo pido.- la amazona reacciono con furia mordiendo el cuello del niño.

- ¡ERES UNA ABOMINACIÓN AFRODITA!- dijo encolerizada- ¿QUE DEMONIOS ERES?,- pregunto con asco- ¡NO ERES UN HOMBRE, TE FALTAN COJONES PARA SERLO¡- grito en tanto lo golpeaba- ¡TAMPOCO ERES UNA MUJER TE ESTORBA LO QUE TIENES ENTRE LAS PIERNAS!- dijo mientras lastimaba aquella parte- , ¡NO ERES OVIDIO, NI TAMPOCO UN CABALLERO!,- siguió levantando al niño del suelo- ¡NISIQUIERA ERES DIGNO DE SER UN APRENDIZ, TODOS LO SABEN, TE TIENEN LASTIMA!- aseguro con indignación.- ¡ME HAZ VISTO SIN MASCARA AFRODITA Y SABES QUE DEBES AMARME HASTA QUE YO ME CANSE!- dijo en tanto besaba nuevamente al niño- ¡O PUEDAS MATARME!- agrego tirándole al suelo- ¡PERO NO PUEDES MATARME¡, porque el santuario te lo impide, porque eres mi hijo, mi niño sangre de mi sangre- dijo con una ternura que fracturaba el corazón,- ¡SANGRE DE SU SANGRE!- grito con rabia y volvió a golpear al niño.

- Estas loca mamá - gimió Afrodita escupiendo sangre en el suelo.

- Eso quisieras pequeño, pero la verdad es que no estoy loca, solo soy perversa y descargo mi frustración en ti,- explico tranquila, serena- porque gracias a Tu pútrida existencia, mi maravillosa vida cambio, yo no pedí engendrarte y si te tuve fue porque Ovido me lo pidió, cúlpalo a él, si hubiera sabido lo que serias, me hubiera ahorrado problemas matándote en mi vientre.- Dita no pudo mas eso era suficiente para él, ella debía morir, porque él nunca tuvo madre y pensando esto el niño se levanto, concentro su cosmos en su mano y este se transformo en una rosa blanca.

- ¡Oh vas a darme un ramo!,- dijo con ironía la amazona- O vas a matar a tu madre, a la mujer que te tuvo 9 meses en su vientre,- menciono con ternura- no juegues Dita yo detendría esa rosa antes de que llegara a mi pecho y lo sabes.- aseguro tranquila. Dita miro su obra y luego a aquella mujer, tenía razón, no tenía la fuerza para enviar la rosa hasta su pecho.

- ¿Porque no me matas tu madre? - pregunto casi exánime el niño.

- No me conviene ¿En qué gastaría mis días, si no es en torturarte? Afrodita.- respondió con sinceridad Medea- Deberé castigar tu insolencia- la mujer empezó a recoger energía en sus manos, no mataría a Dita, eso jamás, pero sin duda lo haría sufrir. Sin embargo cuando iba a lanzar su ataque sus manos se vieron paralizadas.- ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Detrás de un pilar salieron Saga y Mascara. Ambos santos combinaban su energía para crear una restricción que detuviera a la amazona, Afrodita vio como los caballeros asentían ante su mirada dándole a entender que ese era el momento de la venganza, que ellos habían escuchado todo y la sentencia era culpable, que él era el verdugo. Dita sintió una gran furia en su ser, ahora sus amigos sabían sus secretos, ya no quedaba nada suyo, nada puro en él, ni siquiera un misterio. Después de que la matara tendría seguro que tendría un nuevo despertar.

- ¡MALDITOS CHIQUILLOS, CREEN QUE UN MISERABLE APRENDIZ, Y UN NIÑO CON ARMADURA, PODRÁN DETENERME!- chillo furiosa - no se dan cuenta de quién soy, soy la única amazona dorada, eso me hace superior a ustedes.- dijo insolente.

Afrodita se acerco a su madre con la rosa piraña blanca entre sus manos, aquella flor, aquella técnica había acabado de nacer de su dolor.

- No madre, eras la única amazona dorada, y has sido vencida por niños, debería darte vergüenza- la mujer hizo explotar su cosmos haciendo que la restricción se acabara y atacando a su hijo, pero este se vio protegido por la energía de Saga que en ese momento poseía un color rojo en sus ojos y blanco en su cabello, Dita no retrocedió un paso, al contrario avanzo lo suficiente para estar frente a su madre, mirándola directamente a los ojos, la beso, con más pasión de la que ella hubiera utilizado en tantas veces, al mismo tiempo que enterraba la rosa blanca en su pecho, Acercándose a su oído en un abrazo final le dijo:

- Recuerda ese Beso Medea mientras saboreas la muerte, porque así es como se debe besar, Yo sé porque te dejo Ovidio durante toda la vida me lo mostraste, Mi padre te dejo porque tú no sabes amar. Vez como una verdad duele más que todas las mentiras que me dijiste.

Afrodita guardo en su mente la terrible expresión de aquellos ojos, en tanto el cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo. Saga y Mascara se acercaron al futuro caballero y le sostuvieron, el joven no estaba preparado para todo eso.

- Descuida Afro yo hablare con el patriarca no te preocupes.- dijo Saga mientras lo sacaba del salón.

- Si, tranquilo hermano yo me encargo del cadáver.- aseguro Mascara que sonreía en su fuero interno, si hacia bien su trabajo, Medea nunca descansaría en paz, digamos que el niño conocía personas con gustos exóticos y que aquella amazona muerta llenaba sus expectativas.

Así fue como mascara pudo empezar a practicar su hobby con humanos, es esta una de las razones por las que Saga se gano la lealtad de Mascara y Afrodita, Así nació la técnica de la rosa piraña Blanca y todo esto explica porque el santo de Piscis es como es. Fueron muchas cosas las que pasaron en el santuario en estos 13 años bajo el gobierno de Arles, cosas que algún día quizás yo les pueda contar.

Nota: Este hace parte de una colección de relatos independientes sobre diferentes caballeros. Todas las historias están ambientadas en los 13 años precedentes al combate de las 12 casas espero sean de su agrado.


End file.
